


What could become

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (i'm using that tag because it fits haha), Annoyed to Lovers, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Recreational Drug Use, alternative universe, archiving from nofeartina-tumblr blog, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Prompt by Maugurt on Tumblr:"Ooooooh babe since you're taking prompts!!! So I see like Isak looking annoyed as fuck and going "excuse me?" to Even and they don't know each other and like Even goes all 'who tf is this guy' and raises his eyebrows, also a bit annoyed bc /rude/, you know? AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE???? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THEY'RE ANNOYED AND I DON'T KNOW THE SETTING??? MAYBE A PARTY??? AGSHSJAK LOVE YOU ❤"So. My take on the slightly annoyed to lovers-trope (what do you mean that isn't a thing??)(Originally posted on Tumblr but moved for archiving)





	What could become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maugurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maugurt/gifts).



> Another fun prompt! I set out to write an enemies-to-lovers fic and this is what it turned into instead. *nervous laughter* I hope you guys enjoy anyway. ;)
> 
> Thank you Irazor for betaing! <3

 “You can’t come in,” someone tall and very pretty says. Someone who apparently stands guard of the bathroom at the party they’re at.

Isak glares at him, hoists Magnus’ arm higher up over his shoulder, shifts his hip to be able to keep his hold of Magnus, leaning heavily on him.

“Excuse me?” Isak says, and gets even more annoyed when the dude, instead of answering, just raises his eyebrows, somehow managing to convey judgment on them.

Suffice to say, the conversation only deteriorates from there, until Magnus proceeds to puke all over tall & pretty (and annoying) because he didn’t reach the toilet in time.

There’s a gross kind of satisfaction in it not being Isak this time. After all, he’s wearing his new shoes and everything.

And as Tall & Pretty looks up from his puke-stained clothes to Magnus, who’s half hanging between them, to Isak, Isak can’t really hold back the smirk.

Serves T&P right for not letting them through.

–||–

Isak would like to say that the second time they talk is more successful, but that would make him a liar and he really tries not to be one.  

They’re at another party and Isak is trying to find Magnus. Mahdi and Jonas are hooking up with girls somewhere, leaving him to take care of Magnus all by himself. Again.

It’s not like he’s resentful of Magnus drinking too much or working through it or what it is he’s doing, because he gets it, gets that breaking up with Vilde wasn’t easy. Isn’t easy for him. But… maybe Magnus could find another way of dealing than getting so goddamn drunk every weekend that Isak now spends more time looking after him than looking for possible hookups.

He finds Magnus in the kitchen. Talking to T&P from the bathroom a couple of weeks ago.

T&P looks… not happy per se, more overbearing from how Magnus has his arm around his shoulder, from how he’s smiling and laughing at him. Magnus isn’t flirting, he’s just being himself. And while that’s good to see, Isak wishes he would go do that with someone else than this dude.

He steps into the kitchen hesitantly, eyes flitting between T&P and Magnus. T&P notices him first and Magnus follows quickly behind.

“Isak!” he screeches, abandons T&P to put his arms around Isak instead, and Isak takes it. Because of course he does.

“This is my new friend…” Magnus mumbles something unintelligently that tells Isak that Magnus doesn’t remember. But it makes T&P smile in a way that makes him T&Even More Pretty so Isak doesn’t complain. “Apparently we met him a few weeks ago at another party.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Isak says, sends T&EMP a look to tell him that oh boy, does he remember. He remembers him cutting them off perfectly fine.

T&EMP huffs a laugh at Isak’s look (which – rude) and stretches out his hand. “Even,” he introduces himself and Isak takes it begrudgingly, mutters his name although Magnus already said it.

He says to Magnus, “He was the one you puked on.”

Magnus’ face does this complicated thing, goes through a million different expressions before he settles for embarrassed, puts a hand over his mouth and says through his fingers, “Sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Even waves the apology off with a smile, but Isak isn’t gonna let him put all the blame on Magnus.

“Well. Even could’ve just let us in when we were coming. He was refusing us access.”

Even looks at him, smile still on his face but eyes full of challenge.

“We were smoking up back there, didn’t know what you would do if you found out.”

“I’m not the police, dude. I even told you my friend was about to barf.”

“So you think it was my fault?”

Isak shrugs. Ignores what Even’s incredulous laugh does to him, how his stomach flutters and his body heats up. God, he really is pretty.

But he doesn’t want Even to win this just by being good looking, getting puked on was his own goddamn fault and if Isak has to spend the rest of the night convincing Even about it, he will.

He does, although not as successfully as he would’ve liked. Still, it’s got to count for something.

–||–

“If I sit down next to you, are you gonna shout at me again?” Even says, surprising Isak in the middle of his daydream on the bench.

He looks up at Even (up and up and up, fuck he’s tall), caught off guard. He’s not quite sure what to say, so a startled, “Probably not,” is what comes out.

But it makes Even smile, so at least there’s that.

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot,” he says and sits down next to Isak like it’s nothing. Like Isak’s heart isn’t stuck somewhere in his throat making it hard for him to speak.

“Okay?”

Isak doesn’t really mean for it to become a question, it just sorta becomes that on its own volition.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you into the bathroom when you needed to,” Even says, those blue eyes sparkling at him (honestly, who even has sparkling eyes, why is Isak noticing it, this is getting ridiculous).

Isak grumbles a bit for good measure, then says, reluctantly, “Well. I guess I’m sorry that Magnus puked on you.”

Even laughs. “Wow. Such a heartfelt excuse. Thank you for your sincerity.”

Despite himself, the corners of Isak’s mouth pulls up and he looks down to hide his grin.

“Fuck off.”

“Ah yes, there he is,” Even teases and pushes Isak playfully with his elbow.

Isak gives up on trying to hide his smile, instead looks up at Even, watches his eyebrows raise, teasingly, as if to let Isak know that he sees his smile. That he knows that Isak’s charmed.

Isak would roll his eyes, he would, but he just… doesn’t. Not when Even’s sitting so close, looking like he has all the time in the world and there’s a possibility that Isak might get to know him a bit.

Which, in all honesty, Isak has been dying to.

Before Isak can start worrying about what to say, Even reaches behind his ear, pulls out a big fat joint and says, “You wanna?”

Isak nods.

It’s easier to talk while you have something to do. And it’s especially easy to talk when you’re talking to Even, Isak notices. Even is interesting, has these opinions that Isak just wants to know more of, goes off on tangents that seem to embarrass him, but only makes him seem even more endearing to Isak.

Isak notices how Even flushes, how the weed dilates his pupils and makes him lick his lips until it feels like there’s nothing in the world but this. But him.

Isak could stare at him all day.

Even must notice, or maybe he’s feeling it too, because his eyes linger at Isak’s lips as well and he doesn’t really seem to stop smiling, sitting on this bench next to Isak. As if Isak makes him happy too.

And isn’t that a thought worth having?

Isak isn’t sure how much time that passes, he just knows that the joint was put out long ago and it’s starting to get darker, or as dark as it gets this time of year, when Even pulls his jacket tighter around him.

“I’m gonna head back,” he says, looking cold, but still lovely as hell. Isak doesn’t want him to go but doesn’t really have anything to offer to keep him there.

“Okay,” he says, watches Even get up from the bench. But instead of leaving with a quick goodbye, he pauses.

“We should do this again,” he says, voice a bit less steady than it was minutes ago and it makes Isak braver than normal.

“Yeah. Maybe next time we could get a cup of coffee?”

Even looks down through his lashes at him, hands buried deep in his pockets and even though the light is low Isak still notices the flush on his cheeks.

“Yeah?” Even asks, smile spreading over his face while his eyes slide over Isak’s, then, “Like a date?”

Isak huffs out a laugh, shy but endlessly pleased. He takes in Even standing there, waiting for his answer, looking so much less unattainable than he was mere hours ago. And it makes it easy for Isak to answer.

“Yeah. Like a date.”

The way Even’s body relaxes, how it makes him loose around the shoulders and neck, suddenly much less graceful, but the more attractive for it, makes Isak feel giddy with anticipation. With this feeling that this could become so much more, if they let it.

“Okay,” Even says. Like it’s that easy, like this was what he’s wanted from the start. He starts walking backward, adds, “See you later, Isak,” before he turns around.

Isak’s gaze follows him as he leaves, follows him until he turns a corner and can’t be seen anymore.

Yeah. Isak can’t wait to see what this could become.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this was posted on Tumblr first, but I still appreciate the heck out of every single kudos and comment you guys leave here. Just saying. ;)
> 
> The original post on Tumblr can be found [here](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/post/185699582319/ooooooh-babe-since-youre-taking-prompts-so-i).


End file.
